The A to Z of the Dragon and his Queen
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: A couple of one-shots about Natsu and Erza
1. A for Armour of the heart

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**. I'm sorry Nightlingbolt for copying this but I have some ideas...sorry...sorry...I'll make sure NOT to take any of your ideas...I swear!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Armor of the heart**_

He just doesn't understand. Why does she always wear a freakin' stupid armor on the guild?! An armor! Why did she always shun from the warm embrace of her friends? Of him? Didn't he helped fight and break her nightmare? Didn't he told her NOT to cry anymore? Didn't he tell her to live her life to the fullest? Didn't she realize that everyone is here for her? To support her?! Ugh, women...they are such a headache!

Whenever he tried to touch her, or talk to her, or a least sit with her...she punched him or walk away. What the hell, he was just trying to help her! Can't she bloody see that? He tried asking Gildarts and Makarov about this, but they just said something about ' armor of the heart' or some bull like that.

Recently, whenever she was in the guild, he smelt...salty strawberries...her scent was strawberries and a hint of vanilla...but it was salty 'cos she...cried...* smash* shit, he didn't notice that he had put a flaming fist thought the brick wall. God that's gonna hurt like a mom later on...right now, he had a mission to do.

* * *

She just doesn't understand. Why does he always bother her? Care about her? She wasn't more important then the others! She just wanted to be alone and have some space but noooooooooo. That stupid man with the idiotic grin always have to interfere! But, it warms her heart to know that someone like him cares about her. It really does. But that does stop her from feeling irritated at him...right?

Argh, she rapped her knuckles against her steel gray armor. Since young she had hidden her feelings inside an armor. Outside is just a hollow shell of who she really is. She cannot bear being hurt again...like jellal and...Simon...even though she knew Fairy Tail would die then hurt their own comrade.

Tears stung her eyes. ' Oh great...the water works just has to start now...' Tears blurred her vision as flashback of her with Simon, Milliana, Wally, Sho and Jellal resurfaced after all the hard work both physically and mentally she took to buried it at the back of her mind.

She can feel the wound at her heart reopening. A throbbing sensation pulsed through her entire clutched at her chest area in then saw Jellal reaching out for her hand. Just when she reach out for him, the image changed. In their place stood Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. Natsu with his toothy grin. She smiled for the first time since the incident.

How blind was she? Dwelling in the past when her true friends were right in front of her. Caring for her. How stupid. No matter how hard she tries to be brave and strong, deep inside she is just a terrified and frail little girl.

She thought back about the times she had with the gang. Natsu challenging her to a fight and the result was obvious. Natsu rushing to her aid when she was arrested. Natsu supporting her during the phantom lord incident...Natsu, Natsu, Natsu...it seemed like her whole world revolved around Natsu.

From his pink locks to his fire magic...everything about him makes her feel...safe and secure I guess...what's this? She placed a hand to her heart area. She could feel it beating wildly. She feels lightheaded. What's the matter with her?! Is...is this what is called...love?! Impossible! Its incredulous to think about Natsu, her comrade, her best friend that way!

Oh look at the time, she needs to go to the guild now. But first, let her heart slow down, her face to return to its original pale color and for the feeling of her legs to return.

* * *

" Erza Scarlet!" there was a bellow. She turned her head towards the source, only to find a pink package barreling towards her. Needless to say, she was tackled to the ground by the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

" Oof!" was the reply Natsu got when he landed on Erza. " I wanted to fight you...but normally the real Erza Scarlet would have sensed my attack and would have gotten off the floor immediately as she landed with a ' Tch' and a glare that promised death to the one who did that..."

Erza was beyond pissed. What was this idiot implying? That she was a fake? Before she could open her mouth and retort, Natsu had already strode away. " I'll fight you when you are up to it!" Normally Erza would have attacked him and torture him for saying all that crap but...Mira's home made strawberry cake was...done! Natsu was saved from certain death.

Erza was thinking about her past while she picked up her fork and proceeded to cut a chunk out and savor it...if not for the fireball heading towards her...

Everyone paled when they saw the cake...or what remains of it. The males could only pray the ' Little Natsu' would survive the ordeal event thought he chances are very slim...About 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000001% yeah?

* Slash* Gray was down. Natsu was laughing at his rival's misfortune when all hell broke loose. Even watched as Erza went ape on Natsu. And of course they weren't spared from the assault. Bits of metal and fire sailed thought the room. Landing on poor passer-bys.

* * *

The guild was demolished before Erza was noticed this and stopped her assault. On one condition. Natsu has to buy her 10 cakes everyday. And he has to grovel too. Not that he was complaining of course. ( he was unconscious)

Erza clicked her tongue distastefully. Seriously, that idiot Natsu just and to ruin her cake when she was musing to herself about her past...wait, the moment she thought about her past, the fireball came sailing thought the room...could it be...that that idiot Natsu was actually trying to cheer her up?! She had to apologize to Natsu. She had to!

She smiled gratefully as the Sun's rays peered through the clouds. Maybe...one day she might be brave enough to take off the armor of her heart once and for all...no, she **will**.

* * *

Some one shot that I write would be added to this story.


	2. B for Beautiful

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**. I'm sorry Nightlingbolt for copying this but I have some ideas...sorry...sorry...I'll make sure NOT to take any of your ideas...I swear!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Beautiful**_

_Beautiful_

That was what best described Erza Scarlet, Titania. She was strong, courageous, beautiful and best of all, kind-hearted.

She was a leader in many ways. When the guild was down without their master, she was the one who step in charge...even though she was a _little_ bossy. When Natsu didn't know how to read, she was the one who taught him...even if her methods were a _little_ too extreme. She was a role model, a older sister, teacher, nakama and rival to Gray and Natsu.

She would gladly throw away her life if it means saving a fellow human or nakama. This was one of the qualities that inspired Natsu to surpass her, to gain her respect.

She would stand up when she falls. Wipe away the tears that she cries and take her sword to fight once again. She had a never-say-die attitude that rubbed off her from Natsu.

She would smile and be strong for others even though she was broken inside. She was never one to show weakness. Another quality that Natsu loves.

Even though she is a monster most of the time, she is still a girl by nature. She screams like one, she eats like one, she packs like one, she loves things that the next girl loves. Yada yada...Almost everything that Erza is, Natsu loves.

When Natsu saw how Jellal and his minions had deeply hurt Erza, he has made it his life mission to make she she wouldn't shed another tear. Erza would laughed at his silly logic and ruffle his pink hair.

Natsu didn't like people laughing at him and his thinking but...when Erza laughed for the first time since the whole tower of heaven scenario. She simply looked _dazzling_.

Her pearly whites shone like milky pearls. Her long beautiful scarlet hair shone with radiance. Her eyes that once were dull, lit up with joy. And it was all thanks to him.

Natsu felt something he never thought he'll feel again. His heart thumping in his ribcage. Lisanna did this to him when they were young. Now when he saw her again, not a fragment of romantic feelings were left. **Only** sibling love.

Natsu sworn on the ' grave' of Lisanna that he would not let anyone dear to him die. But as Natsu watched helplessly as Erza entered the lacrima, he realized how close Titania was to his heart and his heart shattered into a million pieces. Erza was going to die. He had failed in his promise. His nakama was going to die because he cannot do a bloody thing. As Lucy said " What's the use of magic if I can't use it to protect my friends?"

Maybe that was what drove home to stand on his two keys and pull Erza out. It was no easy feat mind you. Not that Erza was heavy, she was pretty light. It's just that the lacrima was rejecting him as he was not strong enough. Even with Jellal the bastard's help.

As they sat in the river bank. Natsu made Erza promise she will never do such a thing ever again. Erza almost never break a promise. Almost. If she had a say, she wouldn't. Her pride is at stake here.

Natsu thought Erza was going to kiss him as she rest her forehead on his. But blast it all. His and her nakamas just had to ruin that.

* * *

" Beautiful..."

Erza's head snapped up in shock. Her eyes wander around the room and landed on a certain fire breathing pinkette. Did he just say...no...that's not possible...this is Natsu we're talking about...he probably doesn't even know what 2+2 equals to!

Her eyes traced the outline of his body. It was covered with bandages...all because of her. He just had to do the noble thing and come in to the battle between Jellal and her. She rescued her like a damsel in distress from the lacrima.

Since she was a little girl, Erza had oftened dreamt of her prince in shining armour, coming in to sweep her off her feet into his loving embrace. Natsu was so not the prince she had in mind. But she was thankful and grateful.

' Damn that Natsu...' Erza placed a her over her heart. It was beating at a accelerated speed. Her face was flushed and she was breathing lightly. _Ohmigod_. What is wrong with her?! She-

" Erza...so...b..bea...uti...ful...*snore*..I...swea r...you...won't...e..ver...cry...a..gain...*yawn*y ou...are...p...precious...to...m...e..."

Erza blushed crimson. Natsu...that idiot! Does he even know what he is talking about?! The effect of his words to her?!

But still...her heart melted at his little declaration...it's just in his nature to make people happy...silly little Natsu...that sweet little honey dragon of hers-I mean ours...

Erza bent down to natsu's eye level. She smoothed down his hair that is obstructing her view of his handsome face...did she just say handsome?! she rested her head on his bed. Staring at his sleeping figure. His chest moving up and down deeply. He was drooling...he must be thinking about food...hahaha...so typical of Natsu. She smild faintly. " Natsu...I haven't yet thank you properly for saving me...for coming to my aid when I needed you most...so...thank you Natsu Dragneel...my fearsome Dragon who just so happens to turn out to be my prince in shining armor..." she then rested her lips on his for a moment.

As Erza retraced her lips she briefly heard a sigh and " Mmmm...taste just like strawberries...Erza's favorite..."

* * *

The nest chapter will be C for Captive/captured. Erza might be a bit of an IOC.


End file.
